A proposal has been made to provide a tilt steering apparatus that supports a lower part of a steering column swingably on a tilt central axis (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In Patent Document 1, the steering column is supported by upper and lower fixing brackets fixed to a vehicle body. The lower fixing bracket supports a lower column bracket fixed to a lower part of the steering column so as to be swingable on the tilt central axis.
On the other hand, the upper fixing bracket supports an upper column bracket fixed to an upper part of the steering column so as to be slidable upwardly and downwardly during tilt adjustment. The position of the steering column that have undergone tilt adjustment is locked by tightening both side plates of the upper column bracket from outside toward each other between both side plates of the upper fixing bracket by operating a rotation lever.